Road Trip With The Cullens
by ILoveEdwardCullen110
Summary: What Happens when The Cullens go on a road trip? Where are they going? And What will happen on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Road Trip With The Cullens**

Bella's POV 

It was a usual drizzly day in Forks, Washington as I walked toward Edward's Volvo. Rain again! I loved the sun! it was so.. _dazzling_! I didn't need the sun though, Edward was my sun, he was my _everything._ But today was special, I was going on a road trip with him and his family. He hadn't told me where we were going yet so I am really excited.

"So where are we going?" I asked Edward as I got into his car.

"It's a surprise!"

"Edward, you know I hate surprises!!" I told him. His _last_ surprise got me stuck going to the prom!

"You will love this, I promise" he told me in his velvet voice leaning closer to me. Darn!! He was dazzling me again!! WOW! I don't care, he is just so perfect!! Just then, we got to his house, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle all waiting for us.

"Hi Edward and Bella!!" Alice said, enthusiastically. She was _always_ so happy.

"Lets get going, we'll never make it to t-" But Edward cut her off.

"Fine, were ready, Alice."

Where were we going? The suspense was killing me. Then, we got into the car, and we were off.

**Edward's POV**

I hope she hasn't figured out where we're going to just yet. I want this to be perfect. Hmmm, let me see if I can read her mind now.

"………." Darn it!! This was getting annoying!! Let's see how far we are away. Carlisle will know. _Good, only an hour left till we get to-_ perfect! An hour. Just then, I saw something. Something horrible and it was right next to us, driving down the road was something that could expose us all as what we were…………

**(A/N.: So what do you guys think? Where are the Cullen's Going? What is Driving down the road that could be such a threat to them? Find out in the next chapter… it will be up soon!!)**

**(A/N.: Oh yah and if you haven't noticed, this story is before Bella's transformation or her engaging to Edward. Thanks for reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Emmett's POV**

I was bored. Lalalalalala… I knew Edward might be reading my mind, so I stopped. I looked at him. He was staring at the window, eyes wide in horror. It was a bear. It was bleeding, too. I stared at it, I smelled the blood. My throat burned with thirst, but something seemed farmiliar about the scent of the bear. Then it hit me, it was _the_ bear, the one that caused me this endless life. But it couldn't be. It happened so long ago. Probably a relative. I thought. My thirst burned like fire in my throat. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to kick the door open when I felt something slam into me. I let out a fierce growl. But, He wouldn't let me go.

I kicked and threshed. Carlisle yelled at me to stop, but I couldn't my whole self was into getting that damn bear. Just then we flew off of the road into the forests. Then, we slammed into a tree to a complete stop. I tried to get up so I could catch that damn bear, but it didn't work Carlisle and jasper were on top of me holding me down. But wait, where was Edward?

**Edward's POV**

We were crashing into a tree when I was holding Emmett down. I didn't think of anything besides one thing. _Bella_. As we smashed into the tree, I saw her face, frozen with fear. Once we hit the ground, I raced to where she had fallen.

"Bella!!" I cried. She didn't move "Bella! Can you hear me? Bella!!" Still no movement. Carlisle arrived at my side, face grave. _My god! _He thought. Then, I saw a movement in the trees………………..

**(A/N.: Okay, so what did you think? Sorry it was so short! I'll be putting up a next chapter soon to see if Bella is alright and who, or what is in the trees.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

Everything was spinning as my head hit the ground. Then I heard Edward cry out.

"Bella! Can you hear me, Bella?!"

Everything was wrong. I tried to say yes, but I couldn't find my voice to say it. If I ever had a time in my life to panic, it would been then.

Then, I found the strength to open my eyes. I saw Edward looking down at me. His eyes were filled with complete _agony_.

" Bella, My God! You're alright!!" He cried, holding me in his arms tightly. I never wanted to let go. But I saw something, in the trees. Oh my god!! I saw a _very_ flabbergasted Mike Newton, Staring straight at me. And, by the look of his expression, he saw everything. And, he knew the Cullen's secret.

**Mike's POV**

What the hell? How did they hit the freaking tree and not be hurt?! But Bella, she looked like she got run over by a truck. Then, I realized it! I had heard Bella talking to that Jacob kid. About Vampires. And it suddenly fell into place. The Cullen's were vampires.

"Bella!" I screamed running toward her. They were freaking vampires, and _Edward's _hands were all over her. He was going to kill her. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I ran toward her as fast as I could. But, then, I fell to the ground. And everything was black.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt bad for knocking the human out like that, but he was freaking crazy, Edward can hear his mind, and it probably wasn't pleasant. So, to save all of us, I guess I did the right thing. For once.

**Bella's POV**

Once I saw Mike Newton fall to the ground, I knew this was going to be terrible to explain to him. My god! What if he told? Or if he wasn't going to believe me? Or if he didn't wake up? This was going to be very, very, bad!

**(A/N.: First of all, I wanted to say, Thank you For all that reviewed!! Please review for this chapter too!! So, I hope you guys liked the 3****rd**** chapter!! Reviews please!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

I knew this was going to be extremely bad when I saw that vile Mike Newton hit the ground, knocked out. Why didn't Jasper just kill him? Oh yah, he's trying to be good! Has that ever freaking stopped him before? _Hell No!_ Damn it! We're going to have to explain this to him.

**Bella's POV (1 hour later in the woods away from the Cullens)**

"Bella, are you freaking crazy?" Mike yelled at me.

"It's okay Mike" I replied

"They are freaking Vampires!!"

"No Shit, Sherlock!"

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No!"

Then, I saw Emmett come up behind Mike, but he didn't seem to notice him

"Yah, you got a problem with us, Newton" Emmett boomed, scaring Mike half to death. He now probably needs new pants.

**Edwards POV**

Damn it! Mike is so annoying!

"Mike everything is okay, the Cullens are the good guys." I heard Bella say

_Yah, sure, says you, you freak! It's only 'cus Edward. Everything's always about EDWARD! _ Mike thought. He is lucky to be alive.

_"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout.. _

What the hell? Oh, that was Emmett. Sometimes I wonder.

Then, I walked inside to see Mike and Bella, Mike looking at Emmett like he was a ghost or something. He definitely needed new pants. I figured by the look of his face.

Then, Mike noticed me. _I knew something was wrong with him. I just know he's going to kill her. _Infuriated, I hurled toward Mike Newton.

**(A/N.: Sorry for taking so long to update and that it was so short. I was really busy. But I'll update sooner. And longer!! What will happen to Mike Newton? Find out in the next chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

The Moment I saw Edward Spring at Mike, I knew he had heard something that had _really _made him mad. And in a split second, 2 things happened. One, Edward Sprang at Mike, and two, they were both gone.

What the Heck? I guess I'll never know where we were supposed to be going to.

Mike's POV

When Edward sprang at me I could barley see him. His Image was like a blur. Wow, I never noticed how beautiful he looked when he was angry. Then Edward looked at me, astonished. Dang, He's hot. Edward looked like a god, no wonder Bella loved him.

Edward's POV

Holy Shit!! What was Mike Newton thinking? _Dang he's hot?_ I don't think I've ever been afraid of a human, but this was terrifying!! Stupid human! Maybe I could just kill him now. Carlisle wouldn't Like that. Then we'd have to move somewhere again. Then, In a split second, I ran as fast as I could away from that foul beast. Once I reached Bella, she was talking to Alice.

"Are you serious?" I heard Bella ask Alice

"yah, really"

"Oh my gosh!!"

What the heck were they talking about?

Alice's POV

"Bella, where's Edward?" I asked.

"He just ran away with Mike" She replied.

I giggled. I had just had a vision that Mike was well……..

"Bella, there's something you should know" I said

"what's that?"

"Mike isn't.. well, he's not-.."

"Spit It Out, Alice!"

"Mike's gay!"

"Oh, Oh, and _how_ do you know this?"

"Vision"

"Oh. Are you serious?"

"yah, really" I said as I saw Edward appear from the forest, _without _Mike, I might add.

"Oh My gosh!" Edward had that 'what the hell are they talking about' Look on his face.

"Um Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

"You could have warned me." Edward replied moving sort of quickly toward Bella.

"I know, But that wouldn't be as much fun.-"

"we've Got to get out of here now!!" Edward cut me off

"why?" Bella asked

"Because Mike Newton scares the hell out of me!" Edward replied.

An hour later in the Cullen car.

Bella's POV

"Edward, when will we be there?" I asked

"In about one minute" He Replied

Exactly as he said, in one minute, he layed his cold fingers across my eyes and led me out the car door. I felt the sun on my skin. That's when he lifted his fingers off my eyes. And then I saw the most beautiful place in the world. It was amazing. Tears streamed down my face as I turned toward Edward.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Thank you. I said. "I love you" and he took my fance in his sparkiling hands and kissed me. His fragrance intoxicated me and I forgot to breath I didn't even care.

**(A/N.: Where in the world are the Cullens? Find out in the next Chapter!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or names, or the vampireisness either**

**Chapter 6**

Edward's POV.

"This was where me, and my parents last vacationed before we got sick with the influenza" I said, holding Bella close to me.

"Thank you." She answered.

The sun was just setting on the horizon so I didn't _glisten _as much. God, that was aggravating. And Bella actually _liked_ it.

"Edward," she began "I love you."

"As I love you"

Then, I leaned to kiss her beautiful lips. Her scent was enchanting. I could swear I felt my heart beating. Even though it has been silent for over a hundred years. I didn't care where we were, or what happened after this, all I wanted is this moment to last forever. Then Bella started to breath hard and I pulled away before she hyperventilated.

Bella's POV

"Hey, Edward?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, love?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"Where _are _we?"

"Emerald Bay. In California" **(A/N.: Picture on my page if u want 2 c it!!)**

**A few hours later still lying on the grass **

Bella's POV

"Um, Edward, Where's Alice and everyone?" I asked, Just noticing now that they weren't with us.

"Oh, they went to the grand Canyon. I wasn't going to take you there, love" He replied ducking his head and running his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair that still glistened, though the sun was gone. I blushed. Though I'm Glad we were alone.

"They will be back in a few minutes, though." He said

Then, I heard a soft melody play. I looked at Edward, who looked surprised. It was my lullaby.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing, a true gentleman.

"Yes," I said. Dancing in general was terrible, but dancing with _Edward, _was like a whole different world.

We spun around and around. All I saw was Edward. He smiled as we twisted and twirled to the melody. When the last note died, I swear I would never forget it; it would be in my heart and soul forever. Edward kneeled down and took out a small box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" He asked

"Yes,"

"I love you" he said

Then, I said and repeating what he said when I first said when he told me he loved me. "You are my life now"

Then, I heard clapping and cheering from Behind the trees. It was Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. My cheeks burned red but I didn't care.

**About 30 minutes later in the Car**

Bella's POV

I was so thrilled about what happened a half an hour ago! I was going to marry Edward! Well, I was happy until Alice talked to me.

"Bella, you have to let me do you're wedding!!" she begged.

"Oh, Alice! Fine! Do it!" I said. I didn't want to disappoint her.

"YYYYYYEEEEAHHHH THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOU!"

"Um, Bella, you should tell Charlie about the, well future, um about us." Edward said.

Oh Shit! Yah. I was going to tell Charlie that, while I was on a road trip, Edward had asked me to marry him. Oh I should've known how that would have ended up, or I wouldn't have told him.

**3 Days Later at Charlie's House.**

"Um, dad, can you sit down?" I asked. Edward right beside me

"Sure, kid." Charlie replied as he sat down

"Dad, I'm getting married to Edward"

Then is when it started to get very bad!.........

**(A/N.: Find out what happens to Charlie, Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens in the next chapter!! Sorry I took so long to Update. The next chapter will be up soon!! )**


End file.
